1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication networks, and in particular to a communication network for an athletic activity monitoring system.
2. Background Art
Exercise is important to maintaining a healthy lifestyle and individual well-being. A common way for individuals to exercise is to participate in athletic activities, such as, for example, sports and training programs. A session of athletic activity may include, for example, a training session or a competitive session such as, for example, a soccer match or basketball game. When participating in athletic activities in a competitive or collaborative environment, one's performance may be dependent on the performance of other individuals. For example, in a team sport context, the performance of various athletic movements and endeavors may be influenced by the athletic movements and endeavors of teammates or adversaries. Often, a trainer (e.g., a coach) is monitoring such athletic activity.